User blog:Shao Kahn Jr./Mortal Kombat 10 Prediction- Playable Characters, Plot, DLC, ect.
Because the story mode ending of mortal kombat 9 shows Quan Chi and Shinnok working together and suggesting an Alternative mk4 plotline is present in mk 10, I thought this plot will be possible: Quan Chi has the fallen warriors under him and is incasing spells within them so that when he resurrectes and sends them to Earthrealm, they will act as portals to bring in Netherrealm to claim it. Netherrealm invading Earthrealm will act as an apocalypse which has Netherrealm winning. Raiden will go out of his way to find relics to enhance the remaining warriors of Earth and make pacts with Orderrealm and the Edenian Resistance. The alliances will match Netherrealm in forces until Rain makes a silent pact with Quan Chi and Shinnok; ending with Netherealm overpowering the alliance. Before the war is over, Shinnok deceives Quan Chi by trying to stealing back the real Amulet of Shinnok but is returned with a fight against a resurrected Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn overpowers Shinnok and Quan Chi delivers the final blow. Earthrealm gains the upper hand while this conflict is taken place and wins the war. Quan Chi ask the Elder Gods to be made a God and was granted unaware he has made a powerful spell before the events of the very first mortal Kombat. Earthrealm is seen driven back the rest of the Netherrealm forces, Chaosrealm has invaded weaken Orderrealm, Raiden is seen resurrecting Shang Tsung so that he can extracted the DNA that is in Skarlet to bring back Shao Kahn to help fight against Quan Chi, and Quan Chi is seen with plans to become the One Being. UPDATE** 1=Payable 2=Boss 2.5=Sub-boss 3=DLC #Raiden- 1 #Shinnok- 2 #Quan Chi- 2.5 #Sonya- 1 #Johnny Cage 1 #Ermac 1 (good for the time being because is not under Shao Kahn's control) #Skarlet 1 #Kenshi 1 #Nightwolf 1 #Sindel 1 #Cyber-Subzero 1 #Kitana 1 #Jade 1 #Jax Briggs 1 #Smoke 1 (Automated between the events of mk9 and mk10; Alt. costume will be his default mk9 but will give him his human abilities) #Kabal 1 #Stryker 1 #Hotaru 1 #Rain 1 #Noob Saibat 1 (with limitations to be near the soulnada, when out of range he is unstable particles making him real fast but weaker) #Cyrax 1 #Sektor 1 #Kano 1 #Liu Kang 1 (outfitted with the same tech used on kabal; magical residue left him with more powers) #Kung lao 1 #Sheeva 1 #Reptile 1 #Baraka 1 #Shang Tsung 1 #Mileena (with Cybernetic enhancements) 1 #Inferno Scorpion 1 You can pick a DLC that well best fit in this plot Also Alternative Costumes well have a differnent effect then just being a second skin #For example: Noob's Alt. will be as Noob-Smoke and Smoke's moves with be in sinc with moves (almost like tag team) #for example: Kenshi's Alt. well be just his projection while kenshi himself will be in the backround. The projection can get hit with melee but cannot get hit with projectiles (like Jade mkII) ***** Im sorry if I offended anyone with my Character/DLC before. I just wanted my version of Mk10 to be like mk9 and not be a MKA clone with like 72 characters (mostly clones) to choose from. Category:Blog posts